


Watching

by Siderea



Series: YuYu Hakusho One-shots [3]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stands on the sidelines, watching the heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

She was always watching them, able to do nothing but stare or get in the way. She was a liability, plain and simple. She was nothing if not pragmatic, and fully realized exactly how expendable she was, as well as where exactly everyone in their group fit in.

She wasn't a fighter, like the guys and Genkai were. She wasn't a healer, like Yukina and Botan. She wasn't a psychic who could take care of herself, like Shizuru. She wasn't even needed for her smarts; Genkai and Kurama took care of _that_ area, thank you very much.

True, she was the most responsible, being the only one to think things through all of the time, where even Kurama sometimes gave in to wilder impulses, especially when Youko got restless. But being responsible didn't count for much in this crowd.

In the end, she was simply herself: a watcher of heroes.


End file.
